User talk:TheAmazingBBP
I will have a box here at the top with two messages, the message currently true is the one in bold. I'm here! Please leave a message after the beep. BEEP YO!!!!!! I'm getting sleepy. /Yawn/ I'm gonna be hitting the sack soon. If you need to send me a message, don't expect me to reply until around 8 in the morning tomorrow, Eastern time. Besides, my 8 hours of allowed computer time runs out soon. Bye! Welcome Hi, welcome to Call of Duty Fan Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Bumblebeeprime09 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- CodExpert (Talk) 02:16, August 8, 2010 Ok? Ok? I guess Shock might be good? Or what ever you think. 01:34, August 14, 2010 (UTC) FYI, Your the only person that asked, I made the others! LOL! 02:13, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Alright. 13:53, August 14, 2010 (UTC) Re:Requested featured articles Well, since your the author of the article, I don't think it would be fair. -- 12:56, August 14, 2010 (UTC) editor hey i was thanking since the grammer of my story is horrible you should be my editor i will still get most the credit for the story and you cant change the story to much, but caps spelling and so on is ok it might also help get more people to read. if you except but dont like the agreements we can make a deal that soots you Sycorabbit 04:31, August 16, 2010 (UTC) welcome to the team every friday i'll do a chapter then you can edit them i try not to make it to hard Sycorabbit 05:14, August 18, 2010 (UTC) about the gun go ahead and thanks. you can edit the next chapter friday Sycorabbit 18:52, August 18, 2010 (UTC) PMG for fanfiction If you don't mind. You may go right ahead - Wunderwaffle hey man hey i'll update you here when i've finished a chapter 205 is upSycorabbit 22:52, August 20, 2010 (UTC) Ok, thanks for telling me! Collector1 ok your can edit the last pushSycorabbit 20:16, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Re: I saw. And this wiki needs some admins, so I'll make you one in a sec. -- 18:06, August 28, 2010 (UTC) Desysopped If you want to be an admin, you will go through a process like on the CoD Wiki. I'm not a fan of admins being made willy-nilly. There is no need for a random admin. CodExpert and I can handle the job. If there's a problem, tell one of us. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 13:05, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :Meh. 2 experienced admins are enough for a wiki of this size. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 13:11, August 29, 2010 (UTC) ::Okay, yeah I need to modify the user hilite so your name isn't hilited any more, thanks for reminding me. I can give you rollback if you want. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 13:19, August 29, 2010 (UTC) :::Yes, that is rather amusing, actually. I assume you know what rollback is, right? --Callofduty4 (Talk) 13:22, August 29, 2010 (UTC) ::::It gives you a link which allows you to undo edits more quickly and more effectively. Say a vandal vandalized a page 10 times in a row, clicking rollback on the most recent edit would undo all 10 edits at once. --Callofduty4 (Talk) 13:33, August 29, 2010 (UTC) Task force 145 This is a group fanfic you know that means you can right too oh and the mission has started.Sgt Sprinkles 12:12, September 5, 2010 (UTC) your ff it sounds cool and i made 2 characters for it 23:03, September 6, 2010 (UTC) My sig dont work here from Pillsbury810 Vandals? I noticed a few changes at the top of NATO's Downfall. Some guy named Drake put a character roster at the top as Silver Six and I never recalled naming a new number six. A few other chapters have been altered. Do you know who this person might be? I would like to halt his progress before any more unpleasant changes take place Wunderwaffle Re:Damn Anon Blocked him for a month. -- 22:06, September 21, 2010 (UTC) Pearsons page Thanks.Sgt Sprinkles 13:28, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Re:Vandals and Nelo Angelo Yah, feel free to make a committee of sorts. Make sure to note down known offenders on the page, CE or I will take care of them. Nelo Angelo is free to edit here. He is also free to come back to the CoD Wiki when he comes back. --Callofduty4 18:45, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Re:Vandalism patrol Sure. -- 18:55, September 26, 2010 (UTC) A usergroup page, and be sure to make it at the project namespace (i.e. Call of Duty Fan Fiction Wiki:Countervandalism Group or w/e). -- 19:06, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Re:FanFic I can't remember the bio, can you resend it? P.S, new groups are Spetsnaz, and Makarov's terroists. Nelo Angelo97 ::What kind of templates? -- 19:43, September 26, 2010 (UTC) :::The warning template is unneeded, as we already have Template:Vandalism. And the userbox coding here should be the same as on the Call of Duty Wiki. -- 20:00, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Re:Fanfic II Consider it done. You can write a character page on him here, but put a "TSC:" prefix without the quote, like TSC: Tyler Hopkins. Nelo Angelo97 20:05, September 26, 2010 (UTC) ::::Ask StB, he's good at making logos. -- 20:11, September 26, 2010 (UTC) Input Needed... Here Nelo Angelo97 20:39, September 26, 2010 (UTC) My character in your ff Wanted to tell you that you can write for my character some if you want cause i cant get on here uch due to school Pillsbury810 FanFic There, I used Mikhail Saretski as the main character for the Spetsnaz story. Nelo Angelo97 15:26, October 5, 2010 (UTC) SHAZAM!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Your character has been added -MerchantofDeath 13:43, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Fanfic for MAC V SOG Where should I sign up? Talk Page, I'm guessing? My Wunderwaffle iz missin 19:53, November 28, 2010 (UTC) User rights stuff 2 things... #I was planning on making MerchantofDeath an admin. Do you agree? #I can give you the rights to protect pages and revert vandalism. Do you want this? --Callofduty4 02:55, December 4, 2010 (UTC) :Done both of those. Enjoy. --Callofduty4 16:59, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Re: Hey MOD .........NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.............................. ...............................just kidding :P. you can join, just make sure to add you character and your username to the appropiate sections. -MerchantofDeath 17:53, December 4, 2010 (UTC) Ok, I'll change my post, sry. And about the plot twist, post it after I change my section, and I'll leave it there if I approve. -MerchantofDeath 22:58, December 8, 2010 (UTC) Your Deniable Ops Character DERP. My bad. Delta 4-7 22:43, December 10, 2010 (UTC) I've gotten used to reading poorly written stuff, not to say that your chapter was written poorly, I've just learned not to obsess over small things like that. Delta 4-7 18:50, December 11, 2010 (UTC) ? That wasn't my writing. I wrote from the start of Chapter 8 on. I believe Delta 4-7 is your culprit. Not to fling accusations around. If you want me to fix that...just ask. :DMy Wunderwaffle iz missin 00:11, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Hey It's fine, I accept your apology. When people try to write like me, I'm the first targeted :P. Anyway, I put Jake Smitty as a cameo appearance in the NATO's Downfall. In the Abducted, he is the intelligence officer and Silver's unofical eighth member. My Wunderwaffle iz missin 18:35, December 11, 2010 (UTC) Can I give my character in MAC-V-SOG a special weapon that hasn't been listed for his melee weapon? Thanks CAPace1 03:34, December 20, 2010 (UTC) I didn't mean a katanna, I meant stuff like a Kukri, a Nepelnese fighting knife, or a Ka-Bar USMC fighting knife. Anyway, I got the joke. Thanks CAPace1 13:44, December 20, 2010 (UTC) P.S. this is a Kurki 13:49, December 20, 2010 (UTC)CAPace1 RE: Yo Dawg They're actually pretty good, a bit out of the ordinary, but still a good, well written and interesting plot. Also, not to bug you, but are you going to pick up on Confrontation again? Delta 4-7 20:15, December 20, 2010 (UTC) Touche. Delta 4-7 11:42, December 21, 2010 (UTC) Your 2nd Character Whoops. I forgot about them. :P Sorry My Wunderwaffle iz missin 01:50, December 23, 2010 (UTC) RE: Kid SEAL Nah, that doesn't make you a bastard. Seeking attention is hardly a great crime. Who are you? Bumblebeeprime09(Talk) 22:32, December 23, 2010 (UTC) Goddammit, I keep forgetting to sign. Seijana 01:01, December 27, 2010 (UTC) RE: Kid SEAL Mmk. Is there anyone you specifically want me to message? Delta 4-7 01:09, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Ja, ja, ja, you ain't a bastard, but you have to think about it Floody 16 own's you 03:55, December 24, 2010 (UTC) Huh? Sorry, I'm a little confused about the models? Is it the ones where you see the player choosing the Tier 1 perk? Enlighten me a little plz. BTW Today's my half-Birthday. I'm 16 1/2 now :D My Wunderwaffle iz missin 20:49, December 26, 2010 (UTC) MAC-V-SOG characters How exactly are we to proceed with the character models? CAPace1 02:22, December 27, 2010 (UTC) Sorry CAPace1 02:59, December 30, 2010 (UTC) RL Gun Information Hmm, have you seen anyone misinterpreting about the PTRS-41? I don't know, but some fanfiction might portray it as commonly being used as a sniper, which even I know was not the case. Seijana 21:59, December 28, 2010 (UTC) --Callofduty4 14:25, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Screengrabs I just wanted to ask how you manage to procure all of the ''Black Ops ''screenshots for MACV-SOG. Delta 4-7 23:12, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Oh, I figured that you'd need a capture card. Delta 4-7 23:12, December 28, 2010 (UTC) Tip for theatre mode screenshots When getting images from My Theatre, instead of just clicking the image and yanking the popup image, right click the image and view it in a new tab. This should give you a much larger and much higher quality images. --Callofduty4 14:25, December 29, 2010 (UTC) :No problem. --Callofduty4 17:22, December 29, 2010 (UTC) Names What I have thought of so far is, pointed scalpel and its latin translation, cuspis excorio. Depending on the nationality of the group you might want to submit names into online translators and you might get an interesting result. Interesting ones to translate, or let be: Four Aces The Heretic Glorious Consequence Resplendent Fervor Normally I can think of more, but I feel really wierd today. I swear those cinnamon rolls had something in them. Hope this helps. If you're disappointed with my ideas, talk to me later, I'll have more. :D My Wunderwaffle iz missin 18:34, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Re: Yo, dawg Cool. Although, just because I went inactive, doesn't mean I was completely gone. XD I read it and it was pretty interesting. Also, I started a story much like it myself quite a while ago. Here are some links: Mah kid special operations story And yes, I do have a wiki just about me and my stuff... -- Alex Martin Rider 20:33, January 2, 2011 (UTC) I suppose you could have a character....not sure of the size of the part though. I never really thought about putting in another character but okay. That's fine. Just go ahead and give me the info. I'll be glad to write in another character. Keep in mind that it may not be how you expect him to come in. (Getting an idea of how to fit him in. It's a scrapped idea that I had.) By the way, our minds must have been working alike because I started it at almost the same time you did yours. Haha. You've just worked harder on yours than I have on mine....yeah, yeah, yeah...I know I'm a slacker. lol. Anyway, I've check some stuff out on here and I've decided I might do some stuff on here. -- Alex Martin Rider 20:33, January 2, 2011 (UTC) RE: FF Idea No problem, Today marks the end of my break too, but mostly that just means more time for me to hang around on the internet while my parents watch shitty Netflix movies and make my friends think I'm a fag because they use my Xbox Live account. But moving on, I can get the fanfic rolling, just give me a day or two to outline some stuff. Also: Should Weaver, Mason, and Hudson be actual characters controlled by those on the wiki, or merely written around?